Lucky Star: Now I Realize
by Applekit
Summary: What happens when Yutaka catches pnemonia? Will she live? TWIST AT END. Please R & R.
1. The Sickness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters except for Nurse Sakura (and maybe more as I create them). **

A Lucky Star Fanfiction:

Now I Realize

Yutaka... I'm so sorry....

Chapter 1:

The Sickness

Konata woke up the next morning, feeling worse than yesterday. She was in the hospital, down with a bad case of pnemonia. Yutaka visited every day, bu Konata was worried, she didn't want her to get sick, for Yutaka had a very frail body.

Konata looked at the long IV injecting medicine into her body. She looked at the bag full of the injection that shot into the IV. It was almost empty, so she buzzed the nurse in.

"Oh! I'm glad you are awake! I was getting worried about the IV..." the nurse mumbled.

Konata grumbled. So did her stomach.

"Can I have some food, Nurse Sakura?" Konata asked.

"Sure! You must be feeling better! You haven't ate or drank in a month... which is abnormal..."

Nurse Sakura rushed out of the room into the cafeteria so she could get Konata some food.

She decided that onigiri and miso soup would be the best for her stomach. She gathered the food together and put it on a pink plastic tray.

"Here you go, my sweet." Nurse Sakura placed the tray on Konata's lap.

Konata bowed her thanks and started with slurpping her miso soup.

***

Konata's Journal

Month 1, Day 2 of Pnemonia

Yui-neesan, Yutaka, and Dad visited today. They say I should be out by the end of the week. I will actually be glad to return to school, I haven't seen Tsukasa, Kagami, or Miyuki-san in forever... I wonder if they miss me... I hope Kagami doesn't, she already doesn't have a boyfriend, she doesn't need more lonelyness. (:

**A/N: You like? I find it very sad. I really had to put myself in a bad mood to write this. Anyway, R & R. The next chapter should hopefully be up by either later today or tommorrow.**


	2. Back To School!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters (I wish) execpt for Nurse Sakura (and myabe more as I create them).**

A Lucky Star Fanfiction:

Now I Realize

"I'm so lost without you. Feeling lonely, scared & cold. I'm so lost without you. Tell me, when are you coming home?"  
- From the song Love Never Dies by Roch Voisine

Chapter 2:

Back To School

As promised, Konata was let out of the hospital at the end of the week. She was so glad to Tsukasa, Kagami, and Miyuki-san. Unfortunatly, Yutaka had caught a mild case of a cold. But Konata was assured that it would be okay, even with Yutaka's frail body.

As Konata walked into the cafeteria, she saw Kagami sitting with Ayano and Misao. Tsukasa and Miyuki were all the way on the otehr side of the room, chatting away with their air-headed conversations.

_Which one should I choose???_

Konata thought. She didn't know Ayano or Misao, so she picked Tsukasa and Miyuki.

"Oh! Kona-chan! You're back! I'm so happy!" cried Tsukasa.

Miyuki and Tsukasa came up and hugged Konata.

"Wait, why isn't Kagami sitting here?" Konata asked.

"Um, well, we kind of got in a bad fight. Long story." Miyuki said quietly.

"Oh." Konata looked at the floor.

Konata looked over at the other side of the room and saw Kagami waving her over.

"Uh, I think Yutaka needs me..." Konata lied and ran to Kagami's table.

"Oh hi, Kona-chan!" Kagami welcomed Konata.

Konata stared at Misao and Ayano. She guessed the fight had started because of Kagami's new tight friendship with Misao and Ayano.

"Um, hi." Konata sighed.

"Is something wrong, Kona-chan?" Kagami asked.

Konata thought. Let's see, she was worried about Yutaka getting sick, her schoolwork (wait, scratch that...). Well, there was numerous things wrong.

"Um, nothing..." Konata trailed off.

"Okay. Well, here's what you missed," Kagami pulled out a month's worth of homework-- three pounds (1.4 kilograms* in Japan).

Konata stared at the mountain of homework in awe.

"Don't worry, I'll help you over the phone. You missed a lot, you know," Kagami told her.

_Yeah, like your fight with Miyuki and Tsukasa..._

"Um, I gotta go talk to Miyuki about a problem, Kagami," Konata thought of an excuse to go away.

"I can help you Konata!" Kagami looked angry that Konata said her name.

"Uh, no, I gotta talk to her about going to cosplay at my work."

"Oh, well, in that case, you won't see me going." Kagami seemed calm.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, my boss said he needed someone with breasts."

Kagami blushed, "Oh. Bye."

***

Konata had talked to Miyuki about the problem between her and Kagami.

"Okay fine. I will tell you, Konata-san. It started out when Tsukasa-san and I were going to go to the movies with her one Saturday. But Kagami never showed up, she told Tsukasa-san before she left that she had to do some 'errands'. We let it slip by one time, but she did it again."

Miyuki paused.

"Then we got fed up with it because Tsukasa-san found out Kagami was not going out and doing 'errands', in fact, she was hanging out with her new best friends Misao and Ayano."

Konata was shocked that a polite person like Miyuki wouldn't use an honorific*, for it was rude unless you knew a person very well.

***

When Konata and Yutaka got home, they fixed themselves a Cup-O-Noodles*. Yutaka started to sneeze and her nose dripped while she was eating the hot noodles.

"Yutaka, you better stay home tomorrow," Konata's dad called from the living room.

"What? But tommorow is the athletic festival*!" Yutaka cried.

"Still. Since it's becoming flu season, I don't want you're cold to get worse." Konata's dad refused.

"Okay..." Yutaka was disappointed.

***

**A/N: I hope it isn't short this time... Anyway, I did the duty of defining some difficult terms. I hope this helps. Please keep R&Ring. Remember, I like crits.**

_**Terms You Might Not Understand:**_

* Kilograms- In Japan, as well as many other countries use the metric system based on tens. Kilograms are like pounds for the USA (1 pound= 0.5 kilograms, 1 kilogram= 2.2 pounds).

* Honorific- In Japan, they use endings to a person's name. They have many honorifcs. Look below for examples.

-Chan= For girls, cute animals, teenage girls, lovers. Not for superiors.

-Kun= For boys.

-Sama= Usually on mail, used for someone higher than oneself.

-San= Equal to Mrs., Mr., Ms., or Miss.

-Senpai= Used for someone older or a senior in a club, school, or college.

-Sensei= Used for teachers, doctors, politicans, or other authoritative figures.

-Shi= A formal honorific. Used for newseaders, someone you have never met, or on resumes or other formal documents.

* Cup-O-Noodles- A type of ramen, usually with chicken flavor and broth.

*Athletic festival- A sports festival held in Japanese schools during the fall (correct me if wrong season).


	3. The Festival

**Diclaimer: ****I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters (I wish) execpt for Nurse Sakura and Hana (and myabe more as I create them).**

A Lucky Star Fanfiction:

Now I Realize

Chapter 3:

The Festival

When Konata woke up the next morning, she quickly ate her breakfast and took a shower. But while she was putting on her clothes, she heard Yutaka bark out a nasty cough.

_I hope she doesn't catch a cold. She is so fragile... Maybe I'll call Yui-neesan to ask her if she wants to visit Yutaka..._

Once Konata was ready for school, she said goodbye to the sleeping Yutaka and her dad.

"Try to make it in, Dad."

"Okay, sweetheart."

Konata then ran out to her school and saw Tsukasa waiting for her.

"So, Tsukasa, what are you doing for the athletic festival?" Konata asked.

"I'm doing the relay," Tsukasa answered.

"Cool! Tsukasa-chan, I'm doing the relay too!" Konata exclaimed.

Tsukasa bubbled with excitement.

"Where's Kagamin?" Konata asked.

"Oh. We still haven't gotten over the fight. She's hanging out with Misao and Ayano..." Tsukasa growled.

Soon, the bell rung and the girls rushed to their class.

Once Kuroi-sensei had taken attendance, she lead her class to the gym locker rooms.

"Once you are done with changing, please meet me at the track, so we can kick some a-- I mean butt!" Kuroi-sensei told her students triumphantly.

Konata ran into the locker room and quickly changed into her gym clothes.

"Come on, Tsukasa," Konata beckoned her to join her.

After watching three events, it was Tsukasa and Konata's turn to shine.

Tsukasa started out the race, running almost as fast as Konata. She soon raced past the other kids from different classes. In thirty seconds before the other kids, she handed the stick to the next runner, Ayano.

Ayano started out with a slow pace, but graduatly bulit up a fast pace. She was in second place. Tsukasa yelled loudly at her, in anger and determination.

Ayano passed the stick to the last runner, Konata, five seconds after the kid in first place.

Konata invisioned herself in a video game and pushed on.

_I can do this... It's for Yutaka...._

Konata soon crossed the finish line 20 seconds before the kid in second place. She thrusted her hands up in the air and danced around in victory.

After the excitement died down, Konata went back to Tsukasa and Miyuki.

"Hey, you did great, Kona-chan," a voice whispered in her ear.

Konata turned around and saw a sneering Kagami. She looked at the faces of Miyuki and Tsukasa. They were not happy.

"Um, can I "borrow" Konata-chan for a bit?" Kagami smirked.

Miyuki nodded angrily. Konata never saw her act so impolite.

Once Kagami pulled her aside, Konata snapped, "Listen, Kagamin, you're being a witch with a B right now. Eventually I will have to choose one of you. And right now, it's looking like it's not going to be you!"

"Oh, but you will. Meet me at your work at 3." then Kagami walked away.

"What the F?" Konata whispered when Kagami was gone.

***

Konata walked into her work, and saw Kagami sipping coffee. Once she saw Konata was there, she set down her cup and beckoned her into the supply closet.

"Konata, your friend is here." Kagami whispered.

"That's not you," Konata snapped.

"No. It's Kuroi-sensei."

Konata's teacher came out of the shadows.

"We are going to do something that will make you like us more," Kagami told her.

Konata was suspisous.

"Don't worry, Konata-hime..." Kuroi-sensei whispered.

Then, Konata's teacher reached for her wrist and then a scream was heard outside the supply closet.

"Izumi-san, back to work!" Konata's boss yelled at her.

Konata nodded and opened the door and then looked back. Kagami and Kuroi-sensei were gone.

"Hey, have you always had that fang?" Konata's co-worker, Hana whispered.

Konata touched a tooth hanging out the side of her mouth.

"No, it's just a prop..." Konata lied.

***

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter again. Anyway, I am holding a contest now. Whoever guesses what Konata is now gets their OC in my next story. Good luck!**


	4. The Sadness Upon Me

**Disclaimer: I only own Nurse Sakura and Hana. I do not own any Lucky Star characters.**

A Lucky Star Fanfiction:

Now I Realize

Chapter 4:

The Sadness Upon Me

"Yutaka! We did it! My class won!" Konata screamed when she came in the door.

There was no answer.

_She must be asleep..._

Konata took off her coat and hung it on the steel coat rack Konata and her dad had purchased when Yutaka came to live with them. She then plopped her tiny backpack on the red leather chair that Konata sat in everytime she watched her favorite anime.

She turned on the TV, and then saw her dad walk in the kitchen, tired. He grabbed the coffee maker and poured beans in it, and in 60 seconds he had a nice cup of joe!

"Hey Dad. I guess I should turn the TV down. Don't want to disturb Yutaka's sleeping..."

Her dad turned stiff.

"Uh, honey, Yutaka's not here."

"Oh, did she get better and go over to Minami-san's house?"

"No," her dad twitched, "she's in the hospital."

Konata slapped her happy face away and put on the most serious face she ever made in her life.

"Omigod, what happened?" Konata rushed to put her coat on.

"She has pnemonia. I had feared she would catch it from you..."

"I gotta go see her, Dad," Konata broke out in tears and ran out the door.

"No! Konata!" her dad ran and followed her outside where he finally caught up to her and stopped her.

"Konata, I know it's natural that you want to go see her, but she is very ill. They won't even let me or Yui-neesan in!" Konata could see a hint of water clouding her dad's eye.

"I know, Dad, but I have to save her! I have a way!" she sobbed.

"How, Konata? The doctors are not even sure."

"I'll find a way. She's like a sister to me, Dad! Please."

"No. That's final."

Konata broke out in tears again and ran in the house.

She went into Yutaka's room and looked at a picture of Yutaka and her at a festival wearing yukatas. Konata put down the picture and sat on Yutaka's bed. She looked around Yutaka's pink room, it was covered in stickers and posters of J-pop bands. Konata then left the room, she decided it was too sad to look at the memories.

Konata retreated back to her room and sat on her bed.

_I have to change her... It's the only way..._

***

The giant shadows were shaped like people and they wore long, tattered, black robes.

_Huh, they look like those__「反__-__師__(dementors)__ from Harry Potter..._ Yutaka mused.

She kept thinking happy thoughts until one of the shadow creatures lunged at her and tried to grab her.

"Ah! No, you can't have me!" Yutaka screamed.

The other shadow creatures followed the first one in suit and enclosed Yutaka so she couldn't get out.

"No! Konata, Yui! Save me!" she screamed.

The shadow creatures ignored her and started lunging and biting at her. Soon, there was blood pouring out of Yutaka's uncovered leg.

"Oww..." she cried.

But before the shadow creatures could do more damage, a bright light in the shape of an angel came and chased the creatures away. After the shadow creatures were gone, Yutaka got to have a good look at the angel.

The angel looked a lot like Konata except with out the cowlick. She was dressed in a white dress that looked like a hospital robe, one like Yutaka was wearing.

"Why did you save me, I'm close to dying anyway," Yutaka croaked.

"No, darling, you still have much to live for..." and then the angel disappeared.

"Wait, don't leave me!" Yutaka cried, suddenly feeling much better than before.

Then, Yutaka woke up with a start. She looked at her leg, which looked as it did before, swollen from the pnemonia and the medications.

"Ugh," Yutaka groaned. Her body was aching all over, it was horrible.

Soon, Nurse Sakura came in with a bag filled with liquid IV stuff (A/N: Lol, I don't know what it's called).

"Oh! You're awake! Do you want to take your medicine by pill or needle?" she asked.

"Needle," Yutaka answered. As much as she hated needles, she feared she would be going back to sleep, so she wanted to absorb the medicine.

Nurse Sakura pulled the old IV out of Yutaka's arm and deposited it in the sharps collector bin by the sink. She then went out of the door for a while and returned with another needle. But Yutaka was asleep by then.

_Hmm... I don't want to wake her up... she's sleeping so well..._

Instead of shaking Yutaka awake, the nurse jabbed the needle in her arm. She was so fast asleep she didn't even feel it.

_She must be numb from all the medications...poor girl... Hey, isn't she Yui's sister?_

Nurse Sakura soon left after she made sure Yutaka was okay.

***

At about dinnertime, Yui and Konata were allowed to visit Yutaka for ten minutes.

"Oh my god, Yutaka!" Konata ran up to the heavily sleeping Yutaka and hugged her.

"Sssh, Konata-san, she's sleeping," Nurse Sakura suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Why are you here?" Konata sniffled and wiped a tear away.

"Just saying hi to Yui-neesan," she said cooly.

_Huh, I wonder how Nurse Sakura knows Yui... _Konata thought.

"Oh, Shina-san!" Yui came and hugged her like Konata did to Yutaka.

They both smiled, "How do you guys know each other?" Konata asked.

"College. I went to be trained in the Crime and Punishment, and she did too, but then she quit after two years and decided to become a nurse here at Saitama Hospital," Yui answered.

"Oh," Konata said and then turned her attention to Yutaka.

"We'll leave you alone for a couple minutes, right Yui-neesan?" Nurse Sakura beckoned her.

"Oh, yes, sure." Yui and Nurse Sakura walked out of the room.

Once Konata heard the door slam, she walked up next to Yutaka's bed and pulled up a chair.

"Please wake up, Yutaka, I need to tell you something," Konata was close to tears.

Yutaka wouldn't wake up.

"Okay, well it doesn't matter. I just want you to know that you have been like a sister to me, and I never want to see you go." Konata sobbed.

"Don't leave me. You don't understand how it is to be the only girl in the house," she laughed and cired at the same time.

"Don't. It would break everyone's heart. Think about Yui and me. Don't go... don't-- go..." Konata broke out in tears.

"Okay, Yutaka, I have to go now. Bye. -- Don't leave me ever," she choaked on her tears.

Konata then got out of her chair and opened the door slowly.

"Goodbye, Yutaka," Konata breathed. The door then slammed shut.

"Okay, Yui-neesan, I want to go now," Konata cried.

"Okay, Konata. See you later, Shina-san." Yui said goodbye to her former college roomie.

Konata and Yui walked to the blue, shiny elevator, but Konata was still sobbing.

"Konata-san, what's wrong? You can tell me," Yui comforted her.

"It's everything, okay? Yutaka is deathly sick, the doctors are not even sure she will make it! And Kagami and Tsukasa are fighting, it's just too much," Konata yelled.

"Konata, I'm so sorry," Yui reached out to hug her and she patted her back while Konata cried in her arms.

"It's okay..."

***

Nurse Sakura grabbed the folder that contained the records and health concerns about Yutaka.

_Hmmm.. let's see, Dr. Kiyoko said to check her stats..._

Nurse Sakura pulled out the stats that had been recorded later in the afternoon.

_Let's see... Oh no--_

"Dr. Kiyoko, I need you! It's urgent!" Nurse Sakura buzzed him on the PA system.

A tall, handsome doctor walked in.

"What do you need, Shina-san?"

"Look," she pointed at the stats.

"Oh-- my word, we must call Yui!"

"Yes, I'll get the phone," Nurse Sakura ran to the cord phone on the other side of the smelly, green file room.

***

A/N: Still probably a short chapter, but probably the longest I've ever written. Anyway, I made myself cry writing this, no kidding! *Sigh* Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to post more often. Anyway, keep reading and reviewing!


End file.
